


Beacon Hill Enterprise Academy for Gifted Youngsters

by TooKawaii



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other, also supernatural stuff, everyone is 18, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooKawaii/pseuds/TooKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of a new year at Beacon Hill Enterprise Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Came in Like a Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyz this is my first fic, please not flames. Please review, I am senitif.  
> Every one is eighteen no h8. Unbeta’d please message me if you want. Sankyuu.

Okay so in the walking dead high school Carl meets his zombie classmate. The brown haired boy wandered from the guidance counselors office after yet another chewing out. He tipped his cowboy hat over his eyes and trudged down the hall to his darkly decorated locker. Leaning on said locker was the object of his affection, the gray, long-haired wonder named Zrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Now Zrrrrrrrrr was a teen on his own, a rebel, a class clown, he never participated in class cause he was super cool and never listened to the teacher. “Hey.” Said Carl, twisting his hand over his lock. “’Sup.”  
“mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” Said Zrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
Zrrrrrrr weas wearing a pair of motorcycle boots with buckles and black skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides t-shirt. He also had a leather jacket but it was like old and from Salvo. He was wearing earring plugs but not big and gross just sexy.  
“Are you ready to head out?” Carl asked.  
“Kaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzz” Zrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr replied.  
Carl took that as a yes and began their trek down the lone hallway.  
As Carl and Zrrrrrrrrrrr walked away a locker slammed to revel a scrawny yet surprisingly sexy senior. He had closecropped light brown hair and expressive honey orbs. His name was Stiles and he was the sheriffs son. That meant he obviously knew what was going on in the town. His best friend was also very sexy. He was lacrosse captain and very muscular and sexy and had a very sexy girlfriend. Stiles on the other hand was single and available.  
“Isn’t she great?” Scott asked sighing leaning into the locker.  
“What?” Stiles asked.  
“Allison, she is just the best and stuff, right?”  
“I guess bro, I guess.” Stiles asked eating some skittles. And then he saw him.  
He was new. Stiles never saw him before. His hair was dark and shiny. His brooding orbs pierced everyone in the hallway. He wore a leather that clung to his every muscle. Stiles watched him walk by unknowingly licking his lips. Scott kept talking talking, but Stiles was lost in the eyes of the mysterious stranger. Stiles was shaken fromn his revire by the apperance of Lydia Martin, the sexiest red head in the school. She flipped her hair as she opened her locker, and the smell of strawberry distracted Stiles from the stranger. He spun around to greet the gorgeous read head that had been his crush for the past 10 years.  
“Hey Lydia” Stiles said  
“Hi Stiles” Lydia said with a rare smile. “What are you doing after school?”  
“Not much, why”  
“I was hoping you would go shopping with me later if that’s cool.”  
“Totes” Stiles said with a grin just then Allison stepped up beside Scott and the puppy eyed boy’s heart fluttered.  
“Allison.” he breathed.  
Allison smiled at her boyfriend, “Hey Scott.” The four continued talking, unaware to what was happening around them.  
The principal, who just so happened to be Mel Gibson, was striding confidently down the hall with purpose. He was wearing all black leather - black leather pants with a black leather gun holster and also a black leather jacket [author’s note: Mad Max! Get it?]. He had channeled his inner angstiness and was walking towards Cassie from Dragon Tales. She was a senior with lovely pink and flowy hair who had trouble speaking up for herself. Mad Principal Gibson [author’s note: referensed Mad Max again!] had it out for her because he was secretly madly in love with her.  
He strode up, like I was saying before, confidently even though inside his heart was shaking. “Hey.” He said grufffly, hand on his gun. “You gotta come with me.” He always bullied her. When she didn’t respond, he pushed her up against her locker and her combination loq fell on the floor with a clatter and a clang.  
“Hello, Mr. Principal Gibson Sir,” she said, voice shaking with every word. “What - what can I do for you today?”  
Principal Gibson was trying to pull out his gun to threaten her, but it was stuck in the holster --- impotent, just like principle Gibson. He grunted and pulled harder, until it thrust out of the holster and into Cassie’s stomach.  
“Hey, Mr. principle,” a threatning voice said behind him. It was Zach from Dragon Tales. He and Weezy were staring at the principal threateningly and angrily. They tooktheir two heads and started to strangle Gibson with their long and strong necks. Little did they know, their lives were about to change forever (and not just because of the murder charges).  
Back at the fromt of the school, Loki and Cas were hunging up a theater culb sign over the hall. Loki was holding the latter and Cass was standing at the top of the latter. But as Loki was holding the latter he was distracked by his brother through adpotion Thor. Thor was arguing with someone his long golden hair storming (ha) behind him. His stormy blue orbs were mesmorizing and Loki forgot to hold onto the latter that Cas was standing on. Cas leaned back to talk to Loki only to realize that his friend was no longer holding the ladder. “Ahh!” He yelled as he felled backwards. He closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground. When no contact came he opened his eyes to find himself staring into the deep sexy green orbs of the school quarter back. The wonderful Dean Winchester!  
“Hey.” Dean said.Cas Stared longingly into his green orbs and fainted. And Dean didn’t know what to do with the angel that ffell into his arms.  
At the same moment, Princess Bubblegum was fa;lling…madly in love with Marceline as she crooned out Evanenscene “Bring me to life”with bass accompanymant during study hall. “Hooooow can u seeee into my eyesss like opan doooooors?” Marceline screamed out. “BAH BAH-BAH, BAH BAH-BAH,” Princess Bubblegum added/ PrincessBubblegum was sooo turned on by this. I mean,how can u not be? So, Marcy n PB banged in study hall and there was lots of nudity and stuf. Afterwards, PB really wanted some chocolate so she made peppermint butler, who wasthere the whole time, go get her some chocolate from the cafeteria while Marcy crooned out some Evanenscene linkin park remix “Bringme to life in the end.”  
And at that same similar moment.But in another part of the really big school. A stringy haired skinny boy fumbled with the piles of books in his hands,. Haow clumsy he was. He dropped his stack of books and smart things or the third time this day. And fell to his knees. The bell rang and the students bumbled into the hallway. “Ugh.” Reid said, clinging to the few books he managed to wrangle rom the floor. Somerone kicked his advanced physical chemistry sceince book and he threw the restr into his pack and he rushed down the hall after it. Suddenly. The bookj stopped against the jheel of a leather dress shoes. Reid looked up at the tall mollassas man standing above him. “Hey Reid.”: Morgan said reaching down to the fallen tome. “Oh advanced physical chemisty life science. I’m in this class too.”: He shimmering smile bounces down the halls. (A.N. I might put them in uniform next chapter.) “But I don’t think I’ll do as well as you.” Reid takes the book in his arms and hugs it it his chest. Trucking his hair behind his ear he coughs a bit. He never realized how much his heart beat when he talked to Morgan. Imean it was like his heart literally jumped out through his chest and into his brain. “Care to tutor me?  
“Um what?” Reid said. Never expecting for the chocolate beauty that was Morgan to ever bat an eye in his direction. Not only was he the head og the theatre department. He was also the treasurer of the psychology cloub. The one Club, Reid couldn’t bring himself to go to. “I mean tutor you? You’re already so good., I mean smartt.”  
“No one’;s as smart as you.” Morgan says, staring his russet orbs into Reid’s pensive grey ones. Reid takes a breath when Morgan steps closer.  
“Um.” Reid says, breathily. How would he deal with this? “I mean…” The bell rings and he takes a deep breath. “Um I’ll see you after class he says.” He hugs his books tighter and disappears into an empty classrom that he didn’t even have a classin. He couldn’t let Morgan know. He couldn’t let him know how much he could love. For he could never love again. Not after Mr. Hotchner, the advisor of the psychology club.  
Also in the psychology club was the very sexy Shawn Spencer who was also psycic (AN/ he’s really psycic here not like in the show) and he saw in the future there would be a really hot new student. Then in the classroom came a boy in a sexy suit. Shown couldn’t stop looking at his sexy muscles.  
“Hello I’m Carlton.” said the knew boy.  
Shawn was drooling because he was sexy so he had to wipe his face. Carlton thought the boy was cute and psycic.  
Shawn looked into Carlton’s serious brown orbs and he had a psycic vision of them having sex.  
But then he got a text from his boyfriend Gus!  
As Shawn was deciding whether or not to answer that txt, there was another club meeting across the hall. The principal’s favoerite club, the knife throwing club, was meeting in an empty classroom across the hall. The club was lead by the fabulously sexy exotic Ziva David, a exchange student from Isreal. She was super sexy and intimidating, and the only way that Tim and Tony, two best friends who were really good looking (though Tony was sexier than Tim), could think to get closet her was to join the club. It sounded fun, but the beautiful Ziva was really scary with a knife. People said her dad was like a spy or something. Today, the 4th meeting of the club, they both still sucked at it. Ziva was getting annoyed with them, which made the two boys very upset. They juts couldn’t manage to hit the target with the knives. After another failed attempt, Ziva turned to the two boys frustrated. As she glared at them they both looked uncomfortable.  
“Okay guys, remember it’s all in the wrist” she reminded them for the 50th time. Tony shifted uncomfortably but Tim decided to try again because he he wasa perfectionist and though Ziva was sexy and all, he really wanted to be able to show it off for his girl friend, the sexy goth Abby. As he tried to throw it again, he totally missed the target and would have hit the next person to enter the room if they hadn’t had really good reflexes.  
“Oh, um, hey guys,” Nick said as he expertly deflected the impending missile. “I was just, uh, wondering if I could grab these microscopes that the Forensics club left in here before. We, uh, have important things to, uh, examine.”  
Everyone stared at his toned, sexy, muscled arms and stopped throwing knives. “Oh, of course you can.” As he exited the room with th e microscopes, Reid reached as if he wanted to smack Nick’s ass, but he decided against it.  
Nick walked back down the hall to the Forensics lab, where all of the people who were too sexy for the real science clubs came to science because they were smart but not nerds. Warrick was waiting for him, and gave him a peck on the cheek after helping Nick with the door -- even though Nick didn’t need help with th e door, Warrick was just being sweet and romantic. “Are we going to meet in the locker room later?”  
“Fourth period I have study hall.” Nick winked sexily. “Meet you in the third stall.”  
“I have gym then,” Warrick said, “So I can just take an extra showerand get my workout there.” His low sexy voice drawled, drippiung sexiness and tewstosterone into the room.  
“I can’t take the wait,” Nicke said. “Want to skip third period with me?”  
Warrick nodded.The two disappeared towards the locker rooms before the teacher, Old Grissom, returned from the teacher’s lounge where he was rearranging his bug collection (which all of the teachers hated but no one had the guts to touch them to throw them out).  
The moans and running shower water wre loud enough to mask what was happening jyust outside in the gym.  
The gym that was full of the jostling titties of the majestic Captain America, who slammed his chiseld fists against the body bag all while he thought of the past that haunted him.  
Entering the school were the always too coool quadruplets. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock and Basil. They made a beeline for the nurses office. They always skipped classes to go visit the school Sexy and mature nurse John Joan Dawson. The eldest by a second (RDJ) Entered with a loud banging off the door. “John!” He Strode right up to the nurse and pulled the man into an embrace. He was taller than the other man. He leaned in to kiss him, but ended up kissing air as the second eldest (Elementary) stole him from him.  
“Joan!” he moaned. John Joan Dawson, changed to female (he is a gender fluid character). They kissed full mouth tongues locking inside their mouths.  
“Brother it is my turn with him!” The third brother whined. Sherlock and Joan parted.  
“Not till I’m done with her.”  
“What about me!” cried Basil. He was shorter than the others. Did I mention they are all fraternal?  
“No one cares!” The eldest yelled as The three older brothers Made out with John Joan Dawson as poor Basil watched. They weren’t the only one’s getting it on int the nuirses office.  
Just behind the curtain near the window was Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam in school girl uniforms cuz, you know, it’s a Japanese high school. Kanaya bares her fangs at Rose’s neck. It’s temptation to drink her dry. Kanaya is obviously a vampire and Rose is her human girlfriens Rose moans as the fangs pierce her neck, then she pulls her up to her lips for a kiss. Away from her meal. Kanaya keeps trying to get back to Rose’s neck ‘cause she’s hungery and totally is in the nurses office because she sohungery. Rose only wants to smooch and not blood suckher. She keeps pushing Kan up to her lips but kan gets angry all vampirey and pushes rose but accidentally down the stairs which happento be outthe window. So many stairssssssss. Iwarned u. Bro.  
Meanwhile outside the nurses office Ravyn Fyre Sparkle Unicorn II stooded. In her hand she held the high school’s newspaper, the Biffhaaafgeeye. Her bestest friend forever Bella and her sexy boyfriend Edward died in a car accident. It was very sad. She clutched the paper hearing all the students in the nurses office and watching the fight in hallway between Principle Mel Gibson and that boy who was obsessed with dragons. She swung her cyber locks over her shoulder, her totally natural rainbow and burgundy eyes switched between all her students.  
Her phone vibrated in her hand cause she dropped the newspaper in the trash a minute ago. It was a message from her new best friend Draco Malfoy (cause Bella was all dead and stuff). He wanted to meet up at the local Jersey Mikes after school. She was totally going.  
She knew this was the start of a whole new year for her.


	2. I Get Knocked Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the adventure continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sankyu for the revews!!!!! U r all rlly nice!!

Lex Luthor adjusted the small picuture frame on his desk and smiled. What a nice childe he was raising. He peered, blue-eyed into the wooden edges that held the depths of his soul. “Mr. Luthor.” His secretary, Ravyn Fyre, or RF for short saif. “Um, theres's this Mr. Kent to see you?” A leering smile crept over his bald face.  
“Send him in.” He smizes. The door opens with a smooth sound and a man in a sleek blue suit walks inside ajusting his glases. “Oh, Mr. Kent. Here for another scop are we?” Mr. Kent walks up to the desk and sits on it, legs wide with anticipation. “Oh Mr. Kent, it looks like you're ready to go.”:  
“NO i'm not Luthor.”  
“Please, call me lex,” It rhymes with Sex. He thought. And sex was what he wanted. “Tell me, have you visited the Beacon Hills Enterprise Academy for gifted youngsters for another storhy? Somehting tells me those kids are up to something.”  
“Actually.” Mr. Kent says twisting his legs up and over the desk. He kicks the phone off the wood and points his oe to Lex. “I read about this.” He picks up his cell ohone. Which was the knew blackberry with all of the extra things like texting and facetime because iphnoe bought it (A.N./ Iphone bought it in this universe duh). “Your boy.”  
“Our boy.”  
“YOUr boy.:” Kent corrests sliding his shoes against the table and knocking off the picture frame. It shatters on the foor alone with Lex's heart.  
“Now, now Kenty.” Lex says pulling on the young reporters tie. “We both had to give a lot for him to be in this world., It's about time you accepted it.”  
“Never.” Kent said jumping off the table and into the air. He grasped Lex by his collar and puleld their lips togethr. “You never got my permission for this boy and now you want me to clean up your mistake?”  
“You can't call our baby a mistake. He's...he's a miracle.”  
Meanwhile, back at Beacon Hill, Nick and Warrick were busy trading DNA in a much more sexy, consensual way... they were hitting the showers, and Nick was hitting Warrick's penis with his mouth [A.N. a blowjob, duhh]. Warrick was getting ready for his ta da! moment when he suddenly screamed in pain. Nick tried to look up but Warrick's hmhm hair was caught in Nick's braces. “Why do you always do that???”  
Nick tried to respond, but all that came out was “HM HMM MM MMM.” As they were trying to separate themselves, a booming voice echoed in the steamy room.  
“GHOST RIDER OFFERS DIRECTION. RANDOM SHOWER INSPECTION, HUH!” Warrick steeled himself against the shower wall and grunted. Nick took the signal and pulled himself away fast and hard. He fell against the other wall, a tuft of curly dark hair tangled in his braces. Warrick squeezed his eyes shut really tihgt in pain and the guidance counselor, Ghost Rider Nicolas Cage, ripped open the shower cutain and screamed, “RANDOM SHOWER INSPECTION, HUH!” He looked twice into the shower, and the flames around his skullturned from blue to red in excitement. “WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE! YOU TWO YOUNGSTERS NEED DIRECTION, HUH!”  
“We, uh, haf each other,” Nick spoke, lisping around the hair in his teeth.  
“Oh.” The flames flickered. “Okay.” Ghost Rider walked onto the next shower stall, which was empty. He ripped open the curtain and screamed, “RANDOM SHOWER INSPECTION, HUH!”  
While the shower inspections continued, two other students were going at each other with gusto in the back of the abandoned art room. They were totally having really sweaty but sweaty sex. “YESSSSS” shouted Checkov as Sulu thrusted into him (author's note: but he's russian, so the yes was in a russian accent obviously). Little did they know that their yells had drawn the attention of some of their friends.  
Before the sexy scene three boys stand outside the lcoker room. They were best of friends since they were like 6. The shortest had black hair and dark glasses he said he was puetro rican but he is very white. Next to him was a boy with curly red hair under a beanie he also had glasses and he looked agnry the last was tall had messy blond hair his arms kept moving all over. Their names are Ray, Michael, and Gavin. They were all the president of the gamer club. They were pretty cool but not everyone knew they were cool cause they were stupid and liked sports. They all had a secret though cause they were actually all part animal. But they didn't look like it cause they took pills and stuff so they didnt look like animals (a/n it makes sense OK?).  
All three of them were in love and stuff and had been dating for months but they still hadnt had sex or anything because they hadnt.  
“Hey Michael” Gavin said with his british accent which made michael lick his lips because of how sexy the british teen sounded. Ray also felt captured by the british boy.  
“'sup Gav” the curly boy asked  
“I got a new game lets find the others so we can play it.” he said. He was talking about Geoff, Jack, and Ryan, they were also dating them too but they were in class so they weren't with them right now. They were also part animal.  
Ray nodded “Yeah lets do that.” he agreed. Micahel didn't respond he was still distracted by Gavins sexiness and moved in and started making out with Gavin. Ray didnt feel like being left out and joined in to. But they stopped because they heard something down the hall. It was their friends Chekov and Suleo making out too. They all felt very turned on watching and started feeling each other up and continued to make out.  
“I can't believe those guys.” A voice says pasing the art room. “I mean, who would even embaras themselves like that.”  
“I don;t know Connnnor.” The suave black haired Tim Drake pushes his sunglasses onto back onto his knows. “But I mean, it's not so bad,.” He says pokeing Connor's hnad. “You can tell they love each other.” He hints poking his eyes through his lashes. “Like they feel and suff.:” He says. Connor cliks his heels against the florr and puckers his lips.  
“I feel too...I guess.: Connor says, biting his lower lip. “It's just stupid for them to expose themselves in the art rom like amatures. I mean I could do way better maybe.” Connor said.  
Tim walks his fingers up connors arm to his neck and jabs his nbail into his ear, just like Connor liked. “So when are you gonna tell your dads about me?” His voice whimpers through the halls. He really wanted to spread the word abou his lover, but he was afraid e veryone like the preps would udge and hate him.  
“Soon as you tell batman about me.”  
“Please.” Tim says waving his hand and taking Connnnors. “ I mean like Batman doesn't know already. He has camereas everywhere. He points to a camera and he thinks of batman on the other side drinking tea with Alfred and homewrecking Superman and Lex Luthor's realtionship. “But...Bug Conner, I really. Want to talk about us..” Connor looks awayua and punches through a wall.  
“We can talk later.” He says. Punching through principal Gibson's office and walking outside to play some basketball. Basketball helped when he was feeling wangsty. Which was all of the time.  
A young man (who is frequently called to the principal’s office on a daily basis) strode into the principal’s office whistling a whimsical tune. He wore jeans and a deadpool shirt and alwas had a mask over his face. he was pretty sensitif about the subject. He noticed the hole left by Connor and gave a whistle of surprise. “Nice work Kent!” He called after the other boy. He walked through the new door outside. Assoon as he left the office and stepped foot outside he felt something sticky grabb hit his back and he went flying towards the roof. His feet touched the roof and was immediatly kissed by his nerdy boyfriend. “Peter” he moaned as they broke apart.  
“Hello Wade.” the other boy blushed.  
“So web for brains what do you want to do today?” Wade teased. He was getting pretty excited thinkgn of all the things him and his extremely flexible boyfriend could do up there. Peter whispered into Wade’s ear making his jaw drop.  
“Oh my god hell yes!” He pulled Peter into a full on kiss. “Let’s not waste any time.” Down went Peter’s pants and so did Wade.  
At the same time, on the roof of the school, Akemi Homura brooded about the lack of girl on girl actioon on this campus. she thot this was supposed to be an japanese high school not some weeaboo girls yaoi wet dream. so she stood on the edge of the roof and croutched while brooding some more not realizing that the ppl below cud see her purple underwear. Kyuubey came up behind her n said “Become a magical girl and i can grant u 1 wish.” So Homura wished for one cute ass gf to satisfie her yuri appetites. At that very moment Homura levitated in the air and tranformed into 1 bitchin lookin mahou shoujo. At the ground bottom floor, madoka appeared and looked up into the sky and saw homu in her new outfit and cute purple panties. she was instatly won over and swooned. Homu saw this and flew down to her just in time to catch her before hittin the grund. “Oh akemi homura, pplease be my gf!!” Madoka said as she awoke from her short fainting slumber. Homu looked into Madokas giant pink eyes and said “of course”. They shared a smooch that sent floating flowers into the backgroun around them. Can never get enough of the fluffy yuri. BUT oh no, Kyuubey was watching them and had a look that looked like he was planning something sinister. stay tuned!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz 20 moar reviews. I will update evry week!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankz for readings! Pleaz review! 
> 
> Guyz I’m totally not going to update unless I get 20 reviews.


End file.
